


Beautiful

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: A moment between our favorite dark witch and wizard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015 originally

**Beautiful**

 

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

Such a beautiful woman she was. Not even a year out of Hogwarts, already on his side, by his side, and in his bed. Loyal in every way.

He didn't love her, and he never would, but he couldn't help admiring her. He personally trained her, and had given her the greatest honor by doing so. She adored him. _Loved_ him.

He glanced over at her as she cuddled against the dark green satin silk sheets in the chilly air of winter. She was so peaceful, and now, looked so innocent. She was far from that, at this time. She'd killed for him and liked it. Tortured and smiled.

Dark hair covered her face and he moved it away with his fingers, looking at her beautiful skin and her closed eyes with long, black lashes. He just stared at her. She was unclothed under the cloth, and he wore only his undergarments, which he had just recently put on.

He recalled when he first met her, just a girl still, completely innocent, yet not. She waited for him. He saw into her mind and knew quite well that she was known among the men. Beautiful, but many were afraid to touch her. Those who were not would experience a harsh but second-long stinging hex by her wand. She only wanted him.

He saw from that first day that she had admired him, eyes filled with wonder about his cause, which she completely agreed with, and with his views. He was older than her, so much that when she had been born, he was already an adult. She didn't mind the age difference, and gave it no thought, aside from the time he had admitted he was twenty-five years older than her, which had briefly shocked her. She loved him more.

He ran his pointer finger over her cheek. She was very venerable right now, but he wouldn't act on that. Not now, it would have wasted his time. He could kill her, but he didn't want to. She needed him, so she would do anything to please him, and she was very convenient, that special card up his sleeve.

He had spent time using her, yes, but he actually liked her company, liked having her in his bed when he allowed it.

Curiously, he poked around in her sleeping mind, seeing her dream.

* * *

 

She was young, her first year at Hogwarts, running about and packing last second, very unlike herself now. She rushed, and when her bags were packed, she met her mother in the hallway while exiting her room.

“Do you have everything? Clothes? Did you make sure to bring all your underwear?”

“Yes, mother.” She blushed and tilted her head down.

“School supplies? All of them? Books, cauldron, and quills?”

“Of course.”

Bella paused before piping up in a high pitched voice, “Can I bring Altair?”

“Bella…”

“He's my cat! Please, can I bring him, for company?” She begged, her dark eyes wide.

“Fine. Go find the old thing. Hurry, we have to go soon!”

Bella returned later holding a cat, whom had a very short tail, due to Narcissa closing most of it in the door, and a few extra toes. He hated most everyone, aside from his owner, Bella, who had been gifted the creature on her third birthday.

The orange tabby purred as she pet it behind the ears.

“Alright, I'm ready!”

Her dream skipped forward years later, while she took a walk with her cat along the grounds he trotted in front her, flicking his little nub of a tail every so often while she talked to him. It seemed that the scene had moved along several years, because he, as well as Bellatrix, began to slowly change in appearance. He lagged slightly behind her now. When they came to the castle after a long walk she had to pick him up and carry him back, like holding a child.

It must've been her second to last year at school, because she looked very similar to when he had met her.

She sat on her bed, petting her cat, but only then he noticed she was crying, too. He realized it was because she was feeling, the loss of something loved that he himself had never experienced.

She cradled the animal as it's breathing evened, like it was sleeping, until it finally stopped. She cried very hard, and he felt her pain through her dream.

The vision flickered, until she was put in the moment of the day she met him the first time, when she heard him speak. Her emotions gave off the same emotion of when she had walked with her cat in the grass. Total happiness.

He pulled out of her mind, raising an eyebrow as he pulled his hand from her face.

He felt her fingers brush over his wrist.

“I don't like it when you try to spy on me in my dreams, you know.” She whispered without opening her eyes.

“You seem to think I care.” He said, quite playfully.

“I know you do.” She opened her eyes, yawned, and sat up with the sheets covering her.

“I can assume that wasn't what you were dreaming, but rather what you were thinking about.”

“You're right. I've been up for a while. I was actually dreaming about last night.”

“Of course you were. We can get you a new cat, if that's what you're hinting at.”

“Not at all. I can't replace Altair just like I can't replace you.”

He smirked.

Such a beautiful woman. A beautiful, clever woman.


End file.
